


Гарри Поттер. Клипы | Harry Potter. Fanvids

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Minor Character Death, My First Fanvids, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Клипы сделаны приблизительно в 2010-2013 годах. Персонажи, пейринги, жанры и предупреждения указаны в каждой главе.Fanvids made in 2010-2013. Characters, relationships, genres and warnings are indicated in each chapter. Russian songs.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Мне снилась ночь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На ютубе опубликовано в 2012, но сделано на пару лет раньше.  
>   
> Название: Мне снилась ночь  
> Персонажи: Гарри Поттер / Гермиона Грейнджер  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Категория: гет  
> Жанр: романс  
> Исходники (видео): «Гарри Поттер»  
> Исходники (аудио): «Мне снилась ночь» — Ирина Климова  
> Продолжительность и вес: 4:36, 78,2 МБ  
> Ссылка на скачивание: https://yadi.sk/i/TL_kyVaa8TMTfw  
> Предупреждения: AU


	2. Отец и дочь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На ютубе опубликовано в 2012, но сделано на пару лет раньше.
> 
> Название: Отец и дочь  
>  Пейринг/Персонажи: Северус Снейп, Гарри Поттер/Луна Лавгуд  
>  Рейтинг: PG  
>  Категория: джен, гет  
>  Исходники (видео): «Гарри Поттер», «Мост в Терабитию», «Остаться в живых/Lost», «Паутина Шарлотты»  
>  Исходники (аудио): «Отец и дочь» (мюзикл «Ромео и Джульетта») — Александр Маракулин  
>  Продолжительность и вес: 3:19; 20 МБ  
>  Ссылка на скачивание: https://yadi.sk/i/qYK1EQAL3Xo5TJ  
>  Краткое содержание: в одном из интервью после выхода пятой книги Джоан Роулинг спросили, не Снейп ли отец Луны. Фантазия на тему плюс Гарри/Луна.  
>  Предупреждения: AU


	3. Великая сила науки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На ютубе опубликовано в 2012, но сделано на пару лет раньше.
> 
> Название: Великая сила науки  
>  Пейринг/Персонажи: Рон Уизли/Гермиона Грейнджер, Гарри Поттер/Гермиона Грейнджер, Северус Снейп  
>  Рейтинг: PG  
>  Категория: гет  
>  Жанр: юмор  
>  Исходники (видео): «Гарри Поттер»  
>  Исходники (аудио): «Она мне ясно говорит» — Юрий Визбор  
>  Продолжительность и вес: 2:03; 15,6 МБ  
>  Ссылка на скачивание: https://yadi.sk/i/FDyVYQOz3XoC6w  
>  Краткое содержание: по мотивам фанфика Пайсано «Великая сила науки»  
>  Предупреждения: AU


	4. Книжные дети

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: Книжные дети  
>  Пейринг/Персонажи: Гарри, Рон, Гермиона и остальные  
>  Рейтинг: PG-13  
>  Категория: джен  
>  Исходники (видео): «Гарри Поттер»  
>  Исходники (аудио): «Баллада о борьбе» — Владимир Высоцкий  
>  Продолжительность и вес: 4: 07; 17,1 МБ  
>  Ссылка на скачивание: https://yadi.sk/i/r7P5Pk1C3Y5fPP


	5. Гвардейцы Слизерина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: Гвардейцы Слизерина  
>  Пейринг/Персонажи: в главных ролях — слизеринцы, в эпизодических — все остальные  
>  Рейтинг: PG  
>  Категория: джен  
>  Жанр: юмор  
>  Исходники (видео): «Гарри Поттер»  
>  Исходники (аудио): «Песня гвардейцев кардинала» из к/ф «Д’Артаньян и три мушкетера»  
>  Продолжительность и вес: 2:00; 8,32 МБ  
>  Ссылка на скачивание: https://yadi.sk/i/cHhWHd4V3Y5gGN  
>  Предупреждения: AU, смерть второстепенного персонажа


	6. Новости

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сделано в 2013.
> 
> Название: Новости  
>  Пейринг/Персонажи: Дурсли, Северус Снейп, мельком — многие другие  
>  Рейтинг: PG  
>  Категория: джен  
>  Жанр: юмор  
>  Исходники (видео): «Гарри Поттер»  
>  Исходники (аудио): «TV-новости» — Трофим  
>  Продолжительность и вес: 2:35; 57,4 МБ  
>  Ссылка на скачивание: https://yadi.sk/i/7HzRYZND3Y5esd  
>  Предупреждения: AU


End file.
